


Movie Night

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little movie marathon night, shared with Nick and Greg</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CSI is not mine, nor it's characters, or the popcorn they eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

The only light in the room came from the TV. David glanced to his right. Nick was dead asleep, head all the way to one side and snuggled into the back of the chair. Sitting between his legs on the floor, head leaning on Nick’s leg, mouth drooling on Nick’s knee, hand buried in a bowl of popcorn, was Greg, also fast asleep.

David smirked and lightly elbowed Emy Lee. She looked at him and he nodded towards them. She looked over and covered her mouth so she wouldn’t laugh out loud. Greg had started out sitting in front of Nick at the coffee table, very precisely and evenly applying squeeze cheese to pretzel rods. Over the course of the night he’d somehow wound up where he was now and probably never noticed it happening. 

“I knew they wouldn’t make it through one of our movie marathons.” he whispered. Emy Lee just rolled her eyes and nodded, then turned back to the TV. David shift a bit so he was leaning into the back corner of the couch. This way he could look at the TV, but also look at Emy Lee.

His eyes traced what he could see of the tattoo that went across her shoulders and curled over each like a living shawl of sorts. In this light, you couldn’t see the scars they hid at all, just the lines of ink done perfectly by a friend of hers in Tokyo. He could see the new tattoo of a Phoenix holding a broken arrow started on her arm by another friend here in Vegas.

When he first met her, he didn’t understand the whole tattoo thing. Now he did, now when he saw a tattoo he saw the art, and he saw that there was a story behind each one. He only knew a few of her stories, and wondered if he’d ever know about the scars. There hadn’t really been a right moment to ask and she hadn’t volunteered the information, either. 

She was glued to the movie, even though she’d admitted earlier she’d lost count how many times she’d seen it. When it was her choice for the next marathon theme and she said, “Vampires!” he was scared he was going to have to sit through Twilight. But instead she’d gathered a nice selection of classic and obscure films, some he’d never heard of. 

Of course, she said they had to watch the Bela Lugosi classic because “Bela is the shit, 2nd only to Vincent Price.” He smiled and glanced back at Nick and Greg, and snickered again. 

She turned and snorted when she saw what he had. Greg was hugging Nick’s leg and Nick had let a hand drop to Greg’s head. She shook her head and grinned, then shifted herself so she was leaning against David. He lifted an arm and she snuggled in as he dropped it around her shoulders.

This was nothing new. She was a snuggler, and she admitted it. The first time they’d watched a movie half way through she’d kicked her feet up on one end of the couch and dropped her head in his lap. Once he got over the surprise of it, he just got used to it. Then he started to look forward to it. He wasn’t going to let himself fall into the same situation he’d had with Wendy. He wasn’t going to risk screwing up this up by trying to make it more. But he’d take whatever she willingly offered and be thankful for it.

He looked back to the movie as he grabbed for some popcorn.

“The children of the night...what beautiful music they make.” came the line from the film. Immediately after, as if it were timed by the God Loki himself, Nick let out a loud snore.

It was loud enough that it woke Greg, who screamed and jumped. Popcorn went flying everywhere and rained down on a very confused looking Nick.

Emy and David just collapsed against each other laughing hysterically. Just when they thought they were getting themselves under control, Nick got a funny look on his face and said, “Why is my knee wet?” 

Emy Lee laughed herself off the couch.


End file.
